


Written in Your Heart

by Catclaw



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Lex finds a notebook of Clark’s, with variations of his name on it and gets on the clue bus.





	Written in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Beloved's challenge.

Lex arrived at the castle later than he had planned, due to the fact that he had given Clark a lift home. It was pathetic really, the lengths he would go to in order to spend time with Clark, he sighed and exited his car. It was unbelievable really, the depth of his feelings for Clark. And it hurt to have finally been allowed to know what being in love felt like when there was no chance of his feelings being returned. It was a cruel trick of fate but what was crueller still was the way that Clark always came to him for advice on what do with Chloe or Lana. Even thinking the name made him feel sick. At least with Chloe Lex could see the attraction, but Lana was truly vapid. There was no intelligence, no real beauty and no matter what Clark thought about Lana, Lex could see through her act and could see that she didn’t really care about anything aside from herself.

He sighed again and with a heavy heart moved towards his study, intending to immerse himself deep in his work and forget about the real world. A few hours later he was jolted back into reality by a knock on the door. One of the cleaning staff entered,  
“Sorry to disturb you Mr Luthor, but during the cleaning of your car, we discovered this.” He laid a book on Lex’s desk. “It belongs to Mr Kent.” Lex nodded in response and muttered his thanks as the man left. The book did indeed belong to Clark, his name was written upon it, but his was not the only name.

There in many different variations Clark had written his, Lex’s, name. Lex stared at it in shock before mentally shaking himself. It didn’t mean anything; there was no reason that Clark couldn’t write the names of his friends over his books. But in the corner were his initials in a heart. And it wasn’t LL; it was AJL, as if Clark wanted to avoid all confusion between him and the darling Miss Lang. In reality it was incredibly foolish of Clark to have declared his feelings in such a way that the whole world could see. What if someone at school saw? Hadn’t Clark learnt from his time spent as the scarecrow?

Idly, Lex opened the book and then it became clear. This wasn’t a book that Clark intended the world to see. His diary. Lex closed it quickly and then laughed humourlessly. He’d had Clark investigated and yet he couldn’t bring himself to read the younger man’s diary. It was ridiculous really. Then another thought struck, Clark’s diary that he carried with him everywhere, was now, at least to Clark, missing. Knowing how secretive Clark was, for which he was sure there was a very good reason, he thought it was quite likely that the young man was now frantic.

Just as he was thinking about going over to the Kent farm and giving Clark back his diary, the farmboy in question hesitantly walked through the doors to his study. Lex could see the clear worry in Clark’s body language increase as he saw the book lying on the desk in front of Lex. He stood up, horrified when Clark took a step backwards. Slowly, he raised his arm and held his hand out towards Clark, silently asking him to come closer.

By the time Clark had reached his desk, Lex could see the fear deep within his eyes. Hating seeing Clark looking that vulnerable, Lex picked up the diary and handed it to Clark. The fear receded a little but Clark still looked deeply scared. He stepped round the desk and Clark visibly steeled himself for what he thought was the up coming confrontation and Lex felt his heart break.

Reaching up, he gently cupped Clark’s cheek, causing the younger man’s eyes to widen in shock, the fear being slowly replaced by confusion and a slight hope. Standing on tiptoes Lex brushed a soft kiss against Clark’s lips. The hope within his eyes seemed to burn brighter.

Growing more confident, yet still unsure of himself Clark caressed the back of Lex’s neck and drew him forwards for another kiss. This kiss was passionate and full of promise of things to come. Teeth nipped, tongues fought for dominance and lips moulded together. When they finally drew apart they were both panting. Resting their foreheads together they exchanged words of love and promises for the future. And for the first time in his life Lex felt like he was home and he was looking forward to what the future held.


End file.
